Broken
by This is the Day
Summary: A Harry/ Ginny one- shot from Ginny's POV. Based off the song Broken by Lifehouse. How Ginny feels at school while Harry is hunting Horcrxs.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is a One shot from Ginny's POV after Harry left to fight in the final battle. The song is Broken By Lifehouse a REALLY good song. LOVE IT. Please R&R! Check out my other stories too! Thanks!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

All I can do is stay here and wait. Just wait. I look around my room and soak it all in. He was in here, we were kissing, and that seemed like forever ago. Tomorrow will come, and he won't be here. All I have are memories. STUPID STUPID girl. Harry has to come back. He will come back. He won't meet some stupid veela. He will be with me in the end.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

Back at school things aren't much better. All the Gryffindor common room can talk about is how the Great Harry Potter will defeat Voldemort. He will of course. But every time they say his name, my heart skips a beat. I have to remind myself when I wake that both Ron and Harry are gone. Harry Potter Found dead, that's what the headlines read almost every morning. But I know that he is still alive. Wanted posters remain up, that means he's still alive. He has to be.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

It was too easy to be happy with Harry. He knew it too. We were so happy together. I know that I was a stupid schoolgirl, infatuated with the Chosen One. He knew it too for a while; I was terrible at hiding my feelings. But now I am still some stupid schoolgirl, in love with Harry Potter, in love with a man who had left. Now I'm lost, I dream of those emerald eyes staring back at me. When I wake I see my ceiling, not green emerald eyes.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_with a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain (in the pain), is there healing_

_In your name (in your name) I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

I can't handle it anymore. Harry is everywhere I look, the posters and the newspapers; all they talk about is Harry. The common room is also a buzz with Harry, where is he? Did he find Voldemort? What is he doing? I can't stand to stay here. Every night I dream of Harry and figure out what he is doing right this moment. I need to let go, but I can't. I have to hold on.

_I'm hangin' on another day_

_Just to see what you throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will be OK_

You told me that you were breaking up with me to keep me alive. What he didn't know is that I died when he told me that. If only he could see what I go through now. The Weasley girl got regular detentions and the Cruciatus curse on many occasions. I'm in harms way, Harry Potter's girlfriend or not. I replay all the times we talked, holding on to my memories of him. Barely holding on to him.


	2. Author's Note

Hello! Quick authors note! First can I just say THANK YOU for all of the people who subscribed, favorite, and review my stories!

I do have plans to continue with some of my fanfiction stories. It will be somewhere off in the distance though…. Midterms next week

Anyways I really do feed off of the energy I receive when people review and subscribe to my stories. I would really appreciate some reviews to see who is interested in seeing some of these stories continued. So please review if you want to see the stories continue… they're what keep me going! Below are my statuses on my stories as well as future fics I have bouncing around in my head.

Finding home chapter 3 almost completed… waiting for inspiration to strike and time to upload.

Grieving and dreaming complete. Unless of course a giant mass of people want me to go further…

Plans complete but thinking about a sequel. I really don't know… let me know what you think.

Journey through heaven complete but can easily be turned into a series if there is enough interest.

Planning to write a…

Dear John: what happens to savannah after breaking john's heart? Can she forgive her self? What happens when he returns home for good… and injured?

Cristina/ Owen: what happens when Owen has to go back to war? Will he keep his promise to Christina to come back home? Can Cristina handle being away from Owen?


End file.
